You'll be Alright
by spazzgirl
Summary: no matter how many times he cried out for them, it felt like he was all alone. Total AU. No flaming please! NaruSaku one-shot.


**You'll be Alright**

**Hey guys, Spazzgirl back again with a new NaruSaku fic for ya. Chapter 2 of "It Is What It Is," is currently in the works and will be released. **

**I wanted to write this one-shot after seeing some NaruSaku pics of their oc son crying because he's alone. I got inspired to write this particular one after seeing a pic of NaruSaku oc son Shinachiku that dattebae on Tumblr created. I did get permission to use their character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: **no matter how many times he cried out for them, it felt like he was all alone

***sniff* even though I haven't started writing this one-shot I'm still crying *sniff***

**ENJOY!**

Sitting on the swing under a tree, a six year old boy watched as families were coming by the academy to pick up their kids. One by one, he saw fathers, mothers, or even the whole family coming by. They were all smiling at one another. He would watch as the children's faces lite up when they would see their moms, dads, or even both. A frown marred his face as he could hear the laughter filling the air.

"_I'm sure they're coming."_

He would look up from time to time.

"_Maybe mom got busy at the hospital."_

He shook his head.

"_Or maybe dad got stuck at the meeting with the other kages."_

He kicked a small pebble. Small hands gripped the rope of the swing tightly. He was fighting so hard to fight back the tears that were building up.

"NO," he shouted. "They'll be coming here anytime soon, and dad will carry me on his shoulder, and mom would say that she would cook ramen for dinner. And..And…"

Tears were falling down his face. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to believe it. He knew that his parents wouldn't abandon him. Looking up with tear stained face, he gasped. Emerald eyes looked around and was greeted with total darkness.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

Shinachiku felt his heart race. He couldn't understand what was going on at all.

"MOTHER!"

"FATHER!"

"Where are you?"

He kneeled down, the swing swinging back and forth behind him. His vision becoming blurry as the tears wouldn't stop.

"Please, don't leave me."

_Shina-chan_

_Shinachiku_

_SON!_

Bolting out of his bed, sweat dripped down his blonde locks, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

"Son," he knew that voice. The voice that was burned into his memory. The voice that held a tone of authority, but playful whenever they were together, and the voice that would keep him safe. It was his father's voice!

"Are you alright sweetie?" Shinachiku knew that voice as well. Stern when with his father. Gentle when they were at the house. Strict whenever he and his father did something wrong. And it was the first voice he heard when he was in her womb. It was his mother's voice!

The youngest Uzumaki looked up with a tear stained face. "Mom," he looked at Sakura and his eyes fell upon the older blonde, "dad?"

"Yeah, it's us son." The young Hokage gave his son a gentle smile. "Are you alright sport?"

"You were shouting in your sleep honey." Sakura brushed some of his blonde hair away. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Shinachiku bit his lip and his body trembled. "I had a dream that you and dad didn't come to the academy to pick me up. And then everything around me became pitch black, like I was alone and abandoned, and *sniff* and."

As he cried, Naruto brought his son into a warm gentle hug. "Shh," he whispered into his ear, "your mother and I are here. We will never leave you."

"Promise," he said into his father's warm chest.

"It's a promise, of a lifetime." Sakura couldn't help but smile at her husband's words.

"How about you sleep with us tonight Shina-chan." The rosette gently stroking her son's hair.

Shinachiku happily slept between his parents. Naruto on his left and Sakura on his right. The medic nin couldn't help but smile at her son as he slept, a look of peace and serenity. Shinachiku knew that he always felt safe with his parents, no matter how much he grew.

"Maybe tomorrow we should just skip work for the day and spend it together as a family."

Naruto looked up with a surprised face, he couldn't believe his wife would even suggest something like that, but gave her his signature fox grin. "Oh, the great medic nin is actually letting the Hokage take a day off from work even though he has a meeting?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Use a shadow clone to take your place."

"Haha, alright," looking over his shoulder, he saw an Akamaru sized Kurama. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Damn brat woke me up with his shouting." Time to time, Kurama would make himself much smaller to visit his old host. "Bad dream I guess."

"Yeah," Naruto spoke softly as he looked at his sleeping son. "Told us how it was about Sakura-chan and I abandoning him."

The nine tailed fox just scoffed. "As if anything could tear the two of you apart."

Naruto chuckled as he heard the fox demon yawn. "There's plenty of space on the bed."

"And I'm sure Shina-chan could enjoy your company too Kurama." Sakura agreed. Their son liked it when he got to spend time with the nine tailed fox.

"Alright," stretching a bit, the orange fox jumped lightly onto the bed and curled at the end of Shinachiku's feet and fell asleep.

"Good night Naruto," she pecked her husband's lips, "Good night Shina-chan," she placed a gentle kiss on her son's head.

Naruto smiled at his sleeping wife, with a gentle hand, he caressed his wife's face. "Good night Sakura-chan," looking down he too placed a gentle kiss on his son's head. "Good night son, I will never leave you or your mother, ever. That's my promise of a lifetime."

**END**

**YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW HEARTBREAKING THIS WAS FOR ME TO WRITE!**

**THIS LITERALLY WENT FROM ANGSTY, TO SAD, TO LIKE TOTAL FLUFF UGH!**

**SOMEONE SHOOT ME PLEASE *sobs into oblivion***

**I'm sorry guys, but I just HAD to include Kurama into this one-shot. **

**Reviews are welcome.**

**No flames, I wrote this for all the NaruSaku fans out there.**


End file.
